


Mindless Self Indulgence (AKA Kaede Pegs Gamzee)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Read This, F/M, I'm Sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A purpleblooded troll sits in a dorm room of an unfamiliar school.A blonde girl approaches."wHaT'd Ya CoMe FoR, sIsTeR?""To talk to you? No no actually I came here to convince you to burn down the school with me and take over the universe... and then maybe sex." She walked closer to him.Purpleblooded troll: Get pegged(im so fuckin sorry)(i hate everyone involved here)
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/PG Kaede Akamatsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Mindless Self Indulgence (AKA Kaede Pegs Gamzee)

**Author's Note:**

> first time using ao3 😳 literally made an account to post this godawful roleplay my two friends did on Instagram
> 
> we r very sorry for our actions ♡
> 
> n e way kaede murdered someone before this happens, it takes place in the same building as danganronpa THH, and the dorm actually belongs to Eridan Ampora, but he hasnt moved in yet. 
> 
> anything written in brackets like this: '(bluh bluh bluh)' means it was said in the chat but I thought it'd be funny to leave in
> 
> enjoy, or rather, dont :D

Gamzee was laid back in some random dorm room, high off his fucking mind right now. Kaede walked around the dorm hall, not high off her fucking mind- yet. Her current plans were to find and talk to everybody's least favorite clown, 

"Clown boy!" The blonde practically screamed. 

"cOuLd Ya NoT." Gamzee just leaned his head forward with a sigh. 

"No, what are you gonna do about it? You seem to out of it to do shit" she smiled, happy that she found him "I actually wanted to talk to" she added, leaning against the door way.

"mOtHeRfUcKeR yOu ReAlLy ThInK i CaNt Do ShIt? iLl WrEcK yOu." Gamzee replied with a wide smile.

"Sure you can honey! Come up here, try me I dare you" she laughed.

Gamzee leaned down. "nAh ToO lAzY aNyWaY wHaT'd Ya CoMe FoR, sIsTeR?"

To talk to you? No no actually I came here to convince you to burn down the school with me and take over the universe,,, and then maybe sex" Kaede walked closer to him, slightly annoying with the sister thing although she say it.

"aLrIgHt. tHeN mAyBe SeX?" He did the "ahahaha" thing

"Jegus,, it's was joke but whatever" she rolled her eyes "what's with the sister thing?" The blonde asked.

"cUlT. i JuSt CaLl EveRyOnE tHaT aNyWaY." He sipped some 💫faygo💫

"Cult? I have a na- what's that?" She pointed to the bottle of Faygo "I want some" The blonde added, don't be shy, share.

He chuckled. "yA dO? tAkE a MoThErFuCkIn SiP."

"appreciated" she said as she grabbed the bottle and a small sip, ah the taste of repressed trauma and the dollar store.

"hOw Is It?" He looked at Kaede.

"Eh, it's nice" she responded as she gently set down the bottle, looking back at him ",,, for an unbelievably stupid clown you're pretty hot" will her awful flirting get her anywhere???

Gamzee had a shit eating grin. "hUh, Ya ThInK sO? i GuEsS fOr A hUmAn WiThOuT a BuLgE.. yAiNt ThAt BaD eItHeR."

",,,, bulge? I have a-a I have something else down there dumbass but thank you" The blonde ignored his stupid grin, face slightly heated up, causing a light shade of red to cover her cheeks.

"wHaTs DoWn ThErE?" Dumbass has no sense of self boundaries, he leaned down and tried to look up her skirt.

"hey! You pervert!" Kaede shouted, doing something in order to keep him from looking up her skirt "I have a pussy you dipshit, I'm a girl after all" she replied.

"hUh? wHy CaNt I jUsT tAkE a PeEk?" He leaned back onto the couch.

"Because that's inappropriate you small brained walnut! You know what, Lick my boots and I'll consider it"

Gamzee chuckled. "iF yA sAy So.." He crawled down onto the floor and licked Kaede's boots ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Kaede sighed, her turning a deeper shade of red "damnit,,,,, I'm a woman of my word so the floors all yours" she responded, giving him a glare.

"uH.." Gamzee's mind blanked. What the fuck do you do with a human's body. "yOu CaN dO.. i DoNt MoThErFuCkIn KnOw Do WhAtEvEr"

Kaede moved to to sit in between his legs, after yanking him up by his collar and a f e w readjustments she had his head in between her legs, a position that was comfortable for her and hopefully uncomfortable for him "you have I don't know,,, a minute to do whatever you want when the times up and you aren't gone I'm kicking your ass and, depending on how this goes pegging you"

Gamzee looked kinda confused, his curly hair resting between her legs and his horns sticking up. His face was hot against her legs, and his dirty ass hands were on her ass. "..dId YoU kIlL sOmEoNe? yA moTHerFucKing sMell lIKE Blood."

The blonde let out a sigh, unfamiliar with the felling of having an alive person this close to her "It's the uniform,,," she mumbled "don't w-waste your time!"

"fINe, fInE" He slid down the skirt and moved his hand up, sticking a finger inside of her. 

"aaAH-*degrading and cursing follow after*" her hand immediately went to his hair, giving it a hard yank "y-you shit!" Despite fucking a corpse she's acting like this is her first time.

Gamzee didn't seem really phased by the hair pulling. "dEgRadE mE harDeR" He put another finger inside and thought 'eH. I gUeSs tHiS iSNt the woRst ThIng IvE fUcKed...'

Kaede moaned once again, slightly tightening around his fingers "You dirty animal, why do you want me to degrade you? Are you getting off to this!?" She asked, pulling his hair harder, there's no other way to hurt him physically. It's a miracle she managed to get that out without a stutter.

Kaede moaned once again, slightly tightening around his fingers "You dirty animal, why do you want me to degrade you? Are you getting off to this!?" She asked, pulling his hair harder, there's no other way to hurt him physically. It's a miracle she managed to get that out without a stutter.

"You s-stupid fuck" she moaned out "getting off on my pleasure? That's sick, y-you're sick,,, keep th-this up you might get something out of it" she pushed herself against his fingers "dumb dog,,," she mumbled.

"kAeDe.. hhH.." He gripped her ass, moving his hand quicker. "sO wHaT iS tHiS peGGing THiNg yOu MenTIOned.."

Kaede ignored his question, continuing to moan and pull at his hair "s-sh-shut up!" She barked, pulling his hair harder. Despite how quickly they began it seemed she was already coming near an end.

"KAEdE.." He groaned, looking up at her with wide eyes. "hhH,,"

[Kaede cums and calls gamzee a twat,,, sex shit blah blah not writing it] "get naked and get on my bed you dog,,,, give me a minute" she mumbled.

"oKaY.." Gamzee took off his musty ass pajama pants and shit

After a minute of floor time Kaede leaves to her bathroom to ditch her uniform and get the ~🤩strap on🤩~ oh and is- is that a- dog collar? Poor fuck.

(hey femboy can i come over, i think i left the strap in eridans dorm)

Gamzee was laying on the bed, he saw the collar and got excited but also fucking terrified. "kaEDe.." He stammered

"what? Do I need to bring a muzzle too or is can you shut up?" She asked, a grin on her face.

Gamzee just 👀 "hEhE.. i mEaN.. if yOU wANt tO.."

Kaede rolled her eyes and and jumped on the bed, now she'd on top of gamzee how amazing. Kaede stayed hovering above gamzee for a phat minute before giving him a small kith on the cheek, it's the least she could do if she's going to be rocking his shit with a strap on. The blonde put him on the leash, she stared at him, admiring her 'work'

Gamzee sat on his hands and knees. "tHiS is MotHerfuckIn nIIICe.."

'((i remove barak obama from the groupchat) you can now comfortably write ur porn)'

"Stupid boy,," she mumbled moving her head to his neck and uh, hickeys? I don't know it's forplay. Her hands made their way down to his chest, leaving light scratches. '(Fucker Obama isn't the problem by stupidity is smh)'

"hONk..." He moaned. "hUmanS are mOTHERFuckinG.. waCk"

Look! Kaedes being nice! Soft and gen- I was wrong. Kaede bit down on his shoulder, her hand wrapping around his neck and forcefully pushing him down "you stupid fucking clown, If you want more beg for it" she growled.

"gAH iM a FucKing hIghBlood I ShoUlDnt Be DeAlIng wIth tHis.." He moaned, not feeling the pain from the bite. "kAEDe plEASe.. pLeasE kaEdE i waNT it sO baD.. i CANt nOT havE this.."

'( what in our lives led us to roleplaying pregame kaede pegging gamzee makara at 5am )'

"Desperate dog" she began to stroke his inner thigh with her free hand "beg harder, I'll give you what you want then" her grip tightening.

"kAEDe PLeaSE FUCk mE" He moaned again, begging loudly. "hOnk"

Kaede proceeded to shove the strap on in his hole "is this what you wanted you? filthy boy"

"gAH kAEDe- yeS! HONK" '(( sometimes i consider going to church maybe it'll cleanse my soul of this ❤️))'

The blonde continued to roughly thrust in and out of him "look at yourself, you're taking this like a whore, call yourself a whore" she grinned 

"iM.. im A wHORe" He continued breathing heavily and honking/moaning as Kaede thrusted . "fOR yOu"

Kaede laughed, thrusting faster and harder "Who do you belong to?" 

"kAEDe— kaEDE aKaM..mAtSu!" His arms got weak and he fell down face first into the bed. 

"Good dog! Maybe I'll be nicer to you" she said, using his horns as handle bars. "desperate whore MY desperate whore! So desperate to get off you called yourself a whore! What happened to that 'I'll wreck you?' Personality huh?"

"jUsT giMme A MothERFUCking mInUTE" He scoffed at Kaede, his head being jerked back by Kaede grabbing his horns

"You're so submissive it's almost funny!" Her pace increasing.

"kAeDe I wIll fUcKing raM You.."

"Try me I dare you, look at yourself! I'm holding by the horns with my strap up your ass!"

"hONk once you get.. oUTTA mE.. ILL rAM You"

"Sure you baby" she laughed, yanking his horns. '((Kaede, getting her shit rocked afterwards: 😶))'

Gamzee stammered on his words. "HONK- KAEdE" He moaned, oo he cums yea yea

Kaede pulled out of him and let go of his horns, the blonde ruffled his already messy hair "this isn't how I though my day would turn out"

"hEH.. itS A MIRacLe." He put his hand on his ass. "daMN thAt hUrTS."

"As it should, I did rock your shit after all" she shrugged, plopping down next to him on the bed.

Gamzee looked at her and zoned out for a second, then snapping back into reality. He put his hand on her waist and positioned himself right at her hole. "hEhE.. tOlD yOu Id WrEcK yOuR sHiT"

"You s-shit!" Kaede didn't know what she was expecting at this point, she should honestly fear this man, he'd probably kick her ass if she told him he couldn't "give it a go puppy, remember who you belong to!" The blonde quickly rid her self of the stuttering.

He thrusted himself inside of her and moved back and forth. "HoW dOeS iT fEeL, kAeDE? hUH?" 

Kaede gasped, arching her back against him. In order to conceal her loud and desperate moans she claimed her hand over mouth, giving him a small glare which she couldn't hold for long. 

He chuckled and moved her hand away from her mouth. "cOmE oN kAeDe"

The blonde moaned "f-fuck you-" she said in between her moaning and panting.

“yOu LiKe It.” He slid his hand up and grabbed a titty. “nOt ThE wOrSt.” He smirked devilishly

“Y—y-you-“ Kaede couldn’t continue her sentence at her titty being grabbed “dOG!” She said with a gasp, her hands desperately trying to grab onto something.

He chuckled and started to thrust harder. “oOooHh dEgRaDe Me MoRe..”

The pianist settled for wrapping her arms around his neck “c-cunt!”

Gamzee thrusted harder, groping both of her titties while he did this. “mOTHerfUcker.. honK”

Yummy moaning sounds got louder, she tightened around him “f-fuck” Kaede gasped out, nails digging into his back.

He gasped out in ~pleasure~. “yOU lIke thAT? I mOthErfuCken KneW yA wOuld.”

“M-my chEST is—is sen-sensitIVE” she said in between her loud moans, there is no god. Just porn.

“oH? iT iS?” He squeezed harder, until he couldn’t use any more strength or he might fucking tear them off her chest.

Kaede put one of her hands over her mouth again, at this point she was practically screaming. Still enjoying this despite having her titties groped so hard “please! H-harder!” She begged, temporarily letting go of her mouth, Fucker had this bitch b e g g i n g.

“aS yOU WisH.” He dropped Kaede back on the bed and went ‘you wanna see some real speed bitch? i’ll show you some real speed’

After a few seconds of her stupid fucking moaning and panting because of the newly added speed, damn, did she just? Yeah 😔 she came.

Gamzee quickly went after her. “fUck.. nO pAIl? dAmn.” He cums on the bed ❤️

“What???? Why the f-fuck would we need one?”

“iTS hOw WE rEproDuce. yOu hUmanS are moTherFuckiNg wEird.” He laid down next to her and started to drink more faygo 💗💗💗

“We’re weird? Please-“ she rolled her eyes.

“yOu GuYs HaVe GeNdEr.”

“You guys have horns, you sad excuse for a clown”

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, neither of my friends who wrote this are done homestuck and neither of them know anything about troll anatomy so that was really fuckin fun
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed ❤


End file.
